gscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ugetab
The rare good code creator from GSHI. Was estimated to have been around 40 years old before his death in his sleep. Reasons for his death are unknown at this time and have not been disclosed by his mother, an avid supporter of her son and a known stalker on the GSCentral boards. From the very beginning, Ugetab and Rune from GSCentral didn't get along. Ugetab would repost codes from the former Pro Action Replay Code Creators Club (now defunct, unfortunately) without attributing the codes to that website. No hacker was listed on that site but the creator of the website was definitely not Ugetab. Regardless of this fact, Ugetab would claim the credit for many of the codes that was on that website before it went under. After the "re-hacking" episodes at GSHI and many prominent GSCentral members' complaints (Dlong, Parasyte Rune, etc.), Rune decided that more than one site could easily borrow codes liberally. The crucial difference between the actions of the members of GSHI and Rune was immense: Rune made sure that the original code creators had proper code credit while GSHI gave credit to the individual who happened to post the codes on that particular day, possibly due to laziness. One day on there, a link to a messageboard was posted and an 'all and all out bout' was fought between Rune, Lazy Bastard, LiquidmanZero and ugetab. Ugetab and Rune had the most vicious of comments sent back and forth between the two code creators. Rune argued that their entire website (GSHI) was a lie, and lied to its own userbase when it said that it gave proper code credit, while ugetab and the rest of the GSHI crew continued to lie and said that GSCentral never gave proper code credit. This single event cemented Rune and Ugetab's feud, and subsequently, the feud between GSCentral and GSHI. Most recently, ugetab posted his last message on the GSHI forums in June, 2010. In the last two months, many people have posted sympathy for ugetab's passing sometime between his last post in June (June 28th?) and August, when Lazy Bastard announced it to the public. Unfortunately, the outpour of support was unnecessary. Although ugetab had the ability to hack codes, he had the tendency to falsely claim credit for codes someone else posted or other people's share of the work. One such example is when nensondubois and ugetab collaborated, scant months before ugetab's death. nensondubois said that the two worked together and ugetab went ahead and claimed nensondubois' share of the work as his own, posting various SPC hacks on the GSHI forums. While some sympathize with ugetab's excellent ability to hack codes and his early demise, many others at GSCentral are quite pleased that karma turned against Ugetab. Rune from GSCentral responded and claimed that it was fortunate that, after all of the damage that ugetab had done to people and managed to hide away, that some people are stepping forward and showing that ugetab was not a saint and just another corrupt individual who happened to be able to hack moderately advanced codes.